


Like This

by Writinginstardust



Series: Fictober 2019 [11]
Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, I just love Isaak so so much okay?, Kisses, awkward blushy Isaak, soft, that's my favourite Isaak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: Planning Nikolai's wedding is a time-consuming and stressful job but at the end of the day Isaak is there waiting. Everything is better in his arms.





	Like This

“Okay, so everyone’s confirmed attendance, has anyone got a plan for guest rooms?” The servants, advisors, and organisers around me remained silent. “Okay, someone get on that _immediately_.” Someone, I didn’t know who, scurried off to do my bidding.

“(Y/N), we’ve got a problem. The dancers from the Wandering Isle have fallen ill and they might not make it.” Pyotr, the head of the organising staff spoke up. I stopped walking.

“You’re kidding right?” He shook his head. “Find someone else. Now.”

“Of course.”

“Right. Where are we on the flowers?” I checked over the planner in my hands. There was too much to do. I couldn’t wait until this wedding was over, this was not what I had in mind when I agreed to be Nikolai’s personal assistant. Unfortunately I was the most competent person in the palace when it came to organising. 

Just a few more things to get through now before I could break for the evening and finally spend time with my hero of a boyfriend. I’d promised him I’d be done an hour ago and I was feeling awful about being so late yet again. We entered the council chambers I’d taken over for organising this thing and my eyes caught on Isaak standing at the far end. I gave him an apologetic smile. He didn’t seem at all fazed by me being late, content to wait for as long as I needed. I glanced at the list again. They could handle the rest without me, it was only minor details this late.

“Pyotr, take over, will you? There’s not much left to do tonight and I’ve got somewhere to be.”

“Of course. Should there be any pressing issues…?”

“Then they can wait until morning. Or find Genya. No one disturbs me tonight.” 

There were murmurs of acceptance from the staff but they didn’t reach me, I was already shoving the planner into Pyotr’s arms and walking away. Eyes locked on my boyfriend, nothing else mattered. He greeted me with a tender kiss that had the stress of the day melting away and I sighed as i broke away, resting my head on his chest and wrapping my arms around him.

“I’m sorry I’m late.”

“It’s okay. I know you’re busy.”

“It’s not always like this. My life. It’s just this Saints-forsaken wedding that Nikolai doesn’t even _want_. This political stuff is ridiculous.” 

He smiled and kissed my temple. “I know, love.”

“Come on. Let’s go before they decide they need me again.” I stepped out of his arms and took his hand instead, warmth spreading through our linked fingers. We slipped out the door unnoticed.

“Have you eaten?” He asked, knowing I often forgot with all that was going on. I nodded. “My room or yours today then.”

I raised my eyebrows at him, holding back a grin.

“Since when are you so forward?” It was then that Isaak seemed to realise what his words implied and the blush that spread over his cheeks at it was delightful.

“I- that’s not- that’s not what I meant,” he stammered. I just laughed and kissed his cheek. A flustered Isaak was adorable.

“I know what you meant. Though,” I smirked, “I’m certainly not opposed.” His blush deepened and I could only laugh again as I led him to my room. My guards were used to getting people to leave me alone when I needed it so we’d be less likely to be interrupted there.

Collapsing onto my bed, I sighed out in relief at finally being off my feet and able to relax. I kicked my shoes off, untucked my shirt, closed my eyes, and let my frantic mind calm. The bed dipped beside me and I rolled over to curl into Isaak’s side.

“I can’t wait until this wedding is over,” I sighed. “I’m demanding Nikolai give me a week off and then I’m not leaving this bed and neither are you.”

“I think I like the sound of that,” he said as his arms wound around me again, a hand playing absentmindedly with my hair.

“Good.” I leaned deeper into his touch and tilted my head up to look at him. “I miss having more time with you. But it won’t be so bad soon.”

“Your job will always keep you busy (Y/N) but I don’t mind. I love you and I’ll take any time I can get with you.”

“Doesn’t it bother you? Me always being late, making you wait all the time?”

“Sweetheart, I’d wait forever for you.” My breath hitched.

“You’re too good to me. What did I do to deserve you?”

“I mean, you saved my life. I think that counts for something, don’t you?”

“I suppose. I think I still have some making up to do though.” My hand started sliding slowly up his chest, teasingly trailing against his skin when I reached his collar before tangling in his hair. I let my lips make their own path up his neck and across his jaw and his breath was coming in shallow puffs by the time I reached his lips. I paused there for a moment. “What do you say darling?”

He didn’t say anything. Not with words anyway. He tilted his head and captured my lips, the kiss soft as his always were. I melted against him with a content hum when he coaxed my lips apart and deepened the kiss. Still he kept it slow, he always did, his touches lingering, savouring everything. The night wore on and we stayed in each other’s arms, kissing and more until we were too tired to do anything else. I slept soundly with Isaak’s chest pressed up against my back, the steady rhythm of his heart thrumming through me, his gentle breaths warm on my neck. He said he’d wait forever for me but I didn’t want that. I wanted to spend that forever with him instead. Spend it just like this.


End file.
